


Simon and Joey: Normal Life

by literarypeerelief



Series: Simon and Joey [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Simon Mallory was a model, while Joey Parker, his cousin, was a cameraman. They made a youtube channel callled SimonandJoey. They were boyfriends, and they were into pee desperation. When they tried to become less pee-obsessed, to become "normal",  something had happened. Inspired by the myth of Castor and Pollux, who had been separated at the end of their lives, for Simon and Joey, can this separation by work make them normal?This is a spin-off from Simon the Model in the Manor O'Ditt series.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wake up, Joey!”  
Joey was groggy. Oh yes. Yesterday was so good. Great wine. Pleasurable bedtime activities. Nice hugs. He was dead tired, but he had to wake up quite early, too early for him. This is his day for work. Real work. Yes. He became a cameraman of one of the most famous TV shows for about two weeks now. He still did some youtube programmes with Simon, his boyfriend, but he had found a real job now. He just wanted to help Simon in terms of money and income.  
He was woken up by Simon’s shout. Oh yes. Where was he? He was sitting upon the toilet. He fell asleep in the toilet again. He stood up and flushed. Simon shouted again.  
“Hurry up, I’m wetting myself!”  
Joey opened the door. His charming model boyfriend, Simon, was grabbing his crotch tight. His pajamas started to get wet. He moved away into the shower, while his boyfriend rushed in and released gallons of urine into the toilet. Simon couldn’t stop watching his boyfriend relieving himself. It was a great scene for the morning, which fuelled him to work hard all day long. Simon joined Joey in the shower. They kissed and scrubbed their bodies.  
When they finished dressing up and started having breakfast, a large mug of tea with some toasts, Simon handed his boyfriend his usual handbag. “I just adjusted everything for you. Thank you for having been nice to me all the time.”  
“It was nothing, Simon.”  
“By the way,” Simon refilled his mug and ate his sandwich, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you pissing hard and strong every day at work, after we become boyfriends.”  
“Same here, Simon,” Joey said, “I just saw a bottle of water at work and suddenly the image of you pissing in a bottle in our car appeared.”  
“Do those fantasies disrupt your work life?” Simon asked.  
“Well…they do; what about you?” Joey finished his second mug of tea.  
“Same here,” Simon said, “Shall we try…?”  
“Try what?”  
“Try being a normal gay couple,” Simon said, “I mean, like, you don’t have to hold that long from work and pee here to excite me. Like living a bit more normal life, and … “play” at the weekend.”  
“Are you sure you wanna do that?”  
“Mmmm…..sure,” Simon kissed his boyfriend, “I mean we don’t have to hold it that often. Just go pee when you need to. That’s all. Good luck at work honey.”  
“Sure, by the way, where are you going to perform today?”  
“Polestar,” Simon was going to have a fancy catwalk show at Polestar, a large classic department store in town.  
“Oh, I think I’m going there too. I’m going to record a talk show with Mr. Donald Wilkins. Is he one of the special guests there?”  
“Yeah, I think so,”  
“See you at Polestar, honey.”  
\-------------------------------

Donald Wilkins was well-known as designer and artist, who create fantastic dresses for both male and female celebrities. As the team visiting his house for the show, Joey just knew today that he was also super generous and he cooked very well. He served everyone his cake and a large mug of fragrant tea. He also mixed delicious organic fruit punch for all of them and talked to everyone on equal terms. The drinks were great for summer, and Mr. Wilkins were so kind. He could not refuse. Joey knew that as he was trying to live his normal life, on his way to work, he felt the need to pee just before the bus arrived. He knew that there was a public toilet not so far from the bus stop, but he decided to wait for his bus and hop on. He knew that he could hold it a bit longer. He waited desperately in the traffic until the bus arrived. He thought he was going to wet himself on the bus, but fortunately he arrived at his office. He ran, as he started to dribble just a bit, to the Gents and gushed out all the liquid he kept inside his bladder. He pissed for a bit more than a minute before he went to work. He should have peed before getting on the bus, but he had held it for fun, with Simon, for too long.

After drinking a lot of beverages, the show continued. Joey controlled the main camera, while Ash controlled another one. Joey started to feel the need to urinate as the show had run for fifteen minutes, but he ignored his need. He had to hold it for the show, and he was sure he could. Ash worked hard and he would too. They worked on and were sure that Mr. Wilkins would talk longer than they had expected. It was normal for a TV show. Nobody could be sure about the length of the whole interview. Mr. Wilkins had a thousand of stories to tell about his experience in the field of art and design. Joey tried to work normally, but he couldn’t help noticing Mr. Wilkin’s legs, muscular legs crossing each other sometimes. He tried not to think, because he, and Simon, wanted to live normally, and he didn’t want to increase his need to pee. He worked on focus on the idea of his brands and his artworks, ignoring his fantasies as well as some desperate signals from below


	2. Chapter 2

They thought the interview could take about an hour, but when James Clarke, the host, asked Mr. Wilkins about his latest design influence by his latest trip to America, Mr. Wilkins just couldn’t stop. Joey saw him crossing his legs again, and tried to ignore it. Mr. Wilkins talked a lot, and crossed his legs quite often. He talked about the Niagara Falls, the lakes, Walden Pond, and many other natural sites which inspired him for the latest collection. Joey winced whenever he heard about water. He just hated it when he tried to do something and people stopped him. He didn’t mean urination, but he meant his, and Simon’s desire to be normal, to be less pee-obsessed. Those list of watery places reminded him of his own game with Simon. They would tease each other by showing each other photos of lake, river, or rain, before one of them surrendered and released it in their pants. Most of the time, Joey won, but this time, with such a long talk and a lot of drinks, he knew he would lose it soon. He looked at Ash, who was sweating. Ash then whispered to him, “Hey, Joey, gotta pee!” Ash slipped out quietly and let Joey took care of the whole show. This time, he had to walk around a bit because Mr. Wilkins started to talk about his home decoration. He hated it when he had to hold it while walking. He grabbed his crotch once and continued. Luckily, Ash came back and they helped each other. Joey decided he could tell Ash he needed to use the toilet, but they both knew that the show came to an end when James Clarke said goodbye to the camera. Joey sighed, checked the recording, and prepared to use the toilet, when he heard Mr. Wilkins’ secretary telling his boss, “Mr. Wilkin, sir, please be hurried or we might be late for the show at Polestar.” Mr. Wilkins agreed and looked at Joey, asking, “Are you Joey from SimonandJoey in Youtube?”  
“Yes, sir,” Joey smiled; he never thought a great man like Mr. Wilkins would watch their show.   
“You both are such a lovely couple,” Mr. Wilkins smiled, “I know that Simon is going to perform in my show today. Are you going to meet him there?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“My driver can give you a ride. We’re going to the same place, Joey.”  
“But….” A wave of desperation hit him. A huge one. Joey crossed his legs.  
“No but. Let me take you there.”  
“Please get into the car now, sir,” the secretary insisted. Joey packed all the cameras and let Ash carry them to the car of their company. Then he was pushed into the car.   
The car drove on and Joey had to grab his crotch tight. The car drove fast and he hoped that he could pee soon at Polestar. He just couldn’t stop grabbing. He tried to appear calm in such a beautiful car, but he could see Mr. Wilkins was in the same situation. The car drove on fast, and Joey was quite relieved, not fully relieved, that he was sure he could hold his pee until they reached Polestar. Mr. Wilkins moaned softly. The drinks Mr. Wilkins made had done the trick on him. He sweated and crossed his legs in his respectable suit and slack. When Joey saw Mr. Wilkins’ uncomfortable state, he felt like he started to leak a bit. He knew he wouldn’t make such a mess because the car would run fast to Polestar. At that thought, another leak sprang out. He just had to grab his crotch tight.   
Then, they got stuck in traffic. Joey sighed again and wiped his brow of his sweat. If he were in Simon’s car, there would be no worries. He could even wet himself, but here he just had to hold on. Mr. Wilkins spoke to his driver,  
“Harry, is there any place with the loos on our way?”  
“I think there might be a gas station on our way to Polestar”  
“I and Joey need to use the loo very badly. Please make a stop there.”  
They waited in the traffic for almost twenty minutes, but it felt like an hour for Joey. He grabbed his crotch and sighed again. He felt another hot spurt from his cock. On the day he wished to be normal and to pee when he needed to, life wasn’t on your side. Mr. Wilkins then said, “Oh, God, I’m going to be late there for sure. This is the time the show start, but the organisers said it wouldn’t start without me. Oh God. I just have to use the loo very badly, Harry, Mr. Joey too. I am going to a fashion show, and I should not disgrace myself. I have to take a good care of my costume. I will call them I might be late.”  
Finally, almost thirty minutes, they moved forward and finally rushed to the nearest gas station. It turned out that a great number of people needed to go. Traffic gave people swollen bladder filled up with hot urine. Joey spurted once more and had never felt closer to losing control before. He had never panicked that he would wet himself, but dribble after dribble started to escape him. When the car parked, they had to join the queue at the small store, where four people, desperate to urinate, were ahead of them. Joey let Mr. Wilkins got ahead of him, and winced. Those men looked desperate, but he felt like he were the most desperate of them all. He knew well that he held it better than Simon did, but he wasn’t quite sure now he could survive these five men in dire need for the toilet. Mr. Wilkins squirmed from time to time. When the first man in the queue got in, Joey spurted once more. He looked at his trousers and felt a bit relieved that at least no wet spot is shown on his khaki trousers. He waited and waited. Mr. Wilkins sighed and grabbed his crotch. The third man just wet himself as soon as the door opened. Joey tried not to look, but the moan, the dribbling sound of urine, and the smell made it impossible to look away. Finally, it was Mr. Wilkins’ turn. He took quite a long pee, and Joey was squirming when he could clearly hear that torrential pee hitting the porcelain. Another hot spurt escaped. He cringed. He panicked. His bladder was aching and swollen. Men behind him can sense how desperate he was.   
The door opened and in Joey went. When he stood in front of the toilet, he unzipped and before he could do anything, his bladder released another spurt and gave in. He just couldn’t release it into the toilet. He peed his brief and the urine spreading down from his brief to his trousers. He felt relieved and enjoyed this pee so much, despite the fact that he was wetting himself. The relief was beautiful. The pee was torrential and steamy. He moaned out loud when another jet of hot urine escaped him, yet he stood transfixed, closing his eyes and enjoying it totally. The relief was too sweet to care about anything. His steamy urine kept coming out. He then thought he would take a bus to Polestar instead because Mr. Wilkins wouldn’t be happy to have him in his car. The wetness was so large that he panicked and tried to look for some tissue paper to clean himself. He opened his bag, and what he found was a roll of cloth in the corner of the bag, packed in a transparent plastic bag, with a note “in case of emergency”. He smiled. He loved Simon. Simon prepared this for him. The trousers were identical with the one he just wet. He changed his clothes. He just wanted to kiss Simon right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon just realised he shouldn’t have drunk the juice that much with all other male models at Polestar today, but in about an hour Mr. Wilkins and other special guests would arrive. His need was quite slight, but he shouldn’t feel the need to pee at the show at all, especially when he were being dressed up in a fancy dress like this.   
Before all the male models headed here to perform the latest summer collection, they went to a park not far from Polestar, and had some drinks. Simon prepared all the drinks from home and mixed them there. Joey helped him by buying some huge bottles of lemonade and some cartons of juice. He carried his basket to the show and placed them with his bag. He chitchatted with the other five models, all males, and had fun when he started to feel a slight need to pee, but he didn’t care. He knew that he could go out to the toilets in Polestar whenever he wants to. The need seemed to subside. He didn’t care and continued talking there for almost thirty minutes. Then he was called to prepare for the show.  
When Simon sat down for his make-up, he felt a sharp pang sent from his full bladder. He moaned softly, and then acted as if nothing happened. He had to stay still while those make-up artists did his make-up, and yet he felt the need to shuffle his feet. The need seemed greater and now in his mind an image of a toilet sprang up. With this level of desperation, he would go to pee, but not for now. He had to wear his fancy make-up first, and then he could go pee. Then he looked at the clock. In twenty minutes, the show would start. He had to dress up soon. He sighed when his full bladder throbbed. He had to wear a belt and he would be decorated with ropes, strings, and ribbons all over him. Other looked almost the same, with different patterns and colours. Simon couldn’t help squirming when the need hit him again. He thought he might run out of this dressing room to use The Gents outside. Before he could ask Charlie, a young man who helped run the show, to do his business, Vinny just spoke out first.   
“Charlie, can I go out just for a minute? I really have to pee. I need to use the bathroom.”  
“Same here as Vinny,” Roger said, grabbing his crotch. “ it was hot out and we drank a lot. We forgot to pee before we came in. Actually I didn’t feel the need to pee at all.”  
“I know it’s our fault for not being professional, Charlie,” Leo said, sighing, “but we really had to go. We are sorry for drinking too much.”  
“It’s my fault, actually,” Simon said. Seeing other adorable men desperate for a pee as well heartened him. “I shouldn’t have taken them to a picnic out there in the park.”  
“Just Vinny, Roger, and you?” Charlie asked and frowned.  
“All of us,” Dorian said, “well, but I think I could cope with it until the show ends. What about you, honey?” Dorian looked at Micah, who crossed his legs and sighed.  
“It was so bad, Dorian. I drank so much.” Micah sighed, “I think Adrian looked so fine there.”  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about me, Charlie.” Adrian smiled, but everybody could see him sneakily grabbed himself inside his trousers pocket.   
“Well, everyone, I have to insist that we cannot go out of the dressing room because these clothes cannot be revealed to the public until the show has started. So you have to stay here and hold it, all of you, please.” Charlie wiped his forehead. “I know it’s so hard holding back your flood, but the show is going to start in less than five minutes. I know you could do it. You’re all professional models, and you’re gonna make Mr. Wilkins proud.”  
“But Charlie, don’t forget that we had to change to another set of clothes as soon as the first show finished, to start the second show almost immediately, when can we pee then?” Simon said, grabbing his crotch. Everybody decided not to hide their desperation any more. Micah, the auburn-haired man, looked the worst. He crossed his legs and sighed again and again.   
“I’d prolong the intermission, so you can pee first, before changing your clothes. Is that OK?” Charlie proposed a plan.  
“That sounds all right. I think I can hold my pee until the first show ends.” Adrian said, and winced. His bladder was quite full and he was keeping his urethra shut.  
And so they waited. Yet, at the time for the show to start, Mr. Wilkins did not appear. Mr. Wilkins was late. Micah squirmed, with Dorian, his boyfriend, holding his hand tight. Dorian wasn’t much better. His muscular thighs squeezed together. Simon looked at them and thought of Joey. How was the first day of being normal turning out for him? For Simon, it was a disaster. He held it worse than Joey, and he felt like he was going to burst now. He sighed and focused on the show. The catwalk was going to be quite long, but he would be fine. Joey would take hold of one of his hand, just like Dorian did with Micah.   
Ten minutes have passed and nobody appeared. Dorian then asked, “Charlie, what are we to do? I’m absolutely bursting!”  
“I’m trying to contact Mr. Wilkins now.” Charlie said, “Oh God, he shouldn’t be late at all.”  
“I think I’m gonna leak, Dorian!” Micah panicked. Dorian was with him.   
“Contact Mr. Wilkins one more time, and if he doesn’t answer, I’ll tear Micah’s dress off and take him to The Gents!” Dorian yelled.  
“We can’t wait so long!” Roger said, dancing. “I’ll flood his new collection soon!”  
“He has called!” Charlie answered the phone. “Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Sir we’ve got a problem, sir. Umm the models, sir, they needed to use the toilet, sir. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”  
“Oh God, I felt like a dribble has come out!” Micah yelled.   
“Ooh, I felt like that too!” Simon said, “What did Mr. Wilkins say?”  
“He said, you should not go out still because he didn’t want people to see his new collection, but you could relieve yourself here and tear his decoration off as you wish, to make it easier for you to pee. I will look for some containers for you to pee. Wait a minute.” Charlie ran away.   
“I think I can’t wait a minute longer!” Micah groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t either!” Vinny said, “I’m gonna wet myself. I have never been in such a desperate situation in my life.”  
“Can we use your basket, Simon?” Adrian asked, dancing desperately. “We really have to go!”  
“A basket cannot hold water, Adrian!” Simon said, “It would wet the floor and people would notice. We’re going to flood the floor for sure if use the basket. We all drank so much and held it for a while. The puddle must have expanded…”  
“Stop that please!” Micah begged, bending his body. Simon picked up his basket to show that it would not hold any water but then two empty large bottles of lemonade rolled out.  
“Thank God!” Dorian sighed. He picked one for Micah and helped clearing all the ropes and wires around his legs to free his boyfriend. Micah picked the bottle, unzipped, and released all his golden flood into the large plastic bottle. Adrian took another one and, despite his cool appearance in this desperate situation, he peed long, loud, and hard into the bottle. Vinny and Roger were dancing and waiting for Adrian to finish, yet Adrian kept peeing again and again.   
Micah smiled in relief, while Dorian, grabbing his crotch for dear life, was kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. Simon queued behind them. He thought of Simon and their lives. They didn’t need to be normal, did they? He smiled when he saw jets after jets of Micah’s urine flowed out of Micah’s body. That made him even more desperate and somehow happy. He had to thank Joey for buying these bottles of lemonade for him because the truth was he and Joey used these bottles for their pee emergency and pee play all the time. That’s why he kept these two bottles with him in the basket, out of his habit. Simon and Joey’s habit now saved their friends from desperate situation. Simon saw Dorian relieved his pee in full force and couldn’t help wincing. Dorian saw him and said,  
“I’ll try to be quick, but this felt so good!”  
“Take your time!” Simon squirmed. “I shouldn’t have looked at you peeing at all, Dorian, I’m dying for a piss now, and you’re going to make me leak!”  
“I’m trying to hurry now. Ahhh” The jet of urine was forceful and hard. The urine were filling two-third of the bottle. Simon wondered whether he would make the bottle overflow because Dorian hadn’t released it all yet. When Dorian finished, the bottle was warm and heavy. Simon just unzipped and aimed, with Dorian and Micah helped holding the bottle. His thickest stream of urine shot inside the bottle. He sighed in relief and met Vinny’s eyes. Vinny was close to done, with some more dribble. Adrian was euphoric now. When Vinny handed the bottle to Roger and Roger started pissing immediately as soon as Vinny helped him take hold of the bottle. They were in a kind of pissing contest between Simon and Roger. Simon could see Roger’s goosebumps and beautiful smile. Their relief was immense. Finally, Roger lost the battle. Simon was still peeing hard until the bottle was going to overflow. Vinny handed Simon the other bottle, with some empty space left. It was hard to stop midflow, and there were some drops of urine on the floor. In the end, Simon released his last jets of urine into the second bottle and finished peeing.  
Dorian looked at everyone and laughed. Everybody laughed heartily in this euphoric atmosphere of relief. Dorian kissed Micah deeply, while Adrian whistled again light-heartedly. Simon then kept these bottles inside the basket, waiting to throw them in the bin after the show.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“The show was fantastic! I love you, Simon!” Joey hugged him tight at the dressing room. “You all are fantastic too, I mean…” Joey smiled in embarrassment when he saw Dorian and Micah looking at them.  
“Thank you, Joey,” Micah said, “but nobody beats your own boyfriend, right?”  
“How was your day, babe?” Joey asked,   
“Well…” Simon looked around, “uneventful.”  
“OK, then, same as mine,” Joey said, “Oh that’s your basket. Let me carry them home for you,” Joey lifted the basket, then asked,  
“Simon,”  
“Yes?”  
“Didn’t you all have some drinks at the park?”  
“Well, we…” Simon was going to explain.  
“Yeah we did. The drinks were great!” Adrian answered.  
“Why is the basket so heavy?” Joey opened the basket, and saw the bottles of lemonade. “OK…I know now how much you enjoyed Simon’s drinks.” Joey looked at Simon knowingly. He whispered to Simon, “We can’t live normal life, can we?”  
“Not quite sure,” Simon whispered back, “at least normal people would notice that a recently bought pair of trousers are much different from the one you wear almost every day, though they have the same colour. You can see,” Simon patted at Joey’s waist, “the price tag over here, honey.”


End file.
